Café Encounter
by ariana-lizFAN
Summary: Dates are stupid. Why did he even agree with Andre to do this? He doesn't want to go to another one… Too late; Andre already got him another girl. An annoying one, too. He just wants to lay on his bed in his RV. Fortunately, he didn't expect something good to come out of this date. And it started in a café. "She sure is an interesting lady, a hooot lady,"


**A/N: **First day of school is nearly starting. I wanted to create my first Bade story before it officially begins. Maybe you're wondering why I have just written a Bade fanfic when classes are about to start. Simple. I read most Bade stories in this website. I got too caught up reading, actually. I began reading Bade only when summer vacation started. Victorious was canceled a year ago. I was only watching it for Bade, Liz Gillies and Ariana Grande (as you can see in my pen name). I didn't like the episode, "Tori Goes Platinum". It broke my heart more than the episode, "The Worst Couple". Anyway, I don't know why I'm even talking about it. It ended last year and I can't do anything about it either. Moving on, I want someone to talk to on Twitter. Nobody knows that I'm a lonely girl (Girl on Fire lyrics XD). No, seriously, I just started using my Twitter like a few weeks ago. And I only have like 16 followers. Yeah, laugh all you want. I want to talk to someone about Liz Gillies, Ariana Grande and Bade itself. If you're interested, follow me on Twitter; I'll follow you back Or we could just simply talk without following each other (Is that allowed? I'm new there). My username is Ari_LizDreamer. I'm not pushing you though. If you don't want to, it's okay Anyway, unto the story. Although, it may seem amateur-ish. Haha, forgive me, peepz. This is a multi-chapter story, btw.

**Title: **_Café Encounter_

**Pairings: **Beck and Jade, a little Jade and someone (I won't tell you, but he's approvable. No, he's not Sinjin)

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, a little Mystery and Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Dates are stupid. Why did he even agree with Andre to do this? He doesn't want to go to another one… Too late; Andre already got him another girl. An annoying one, too. He just wants to lay on his bed in his RV. Fortunately, he didn't expect something good to come out of this date. And it started in a café. "She sure is an interesting lady, a hooot lady,"

**Disclaimer: **My name's not Dan Schneider

**ლ****(Beck**_**and**_**Jade)****ლ  
**Chapter 1

It was another one of those evenings when Beck Oliver came home frustrated. He lazily sauntered toward his bed. He plopped himself on it and although small, he found a way to feel comfortable. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed heavily. In just a spurt, his eyes began to close, but not before his phone suddenly rang. He groaned and shifted on his bed. His phone still didn't stop making nettlesome loud noises. Sighing in defeat, he picked up his PearPhone carelessly.

"What?" his tone came out tersely and tiredly.

"Dude, you sound exhausted. Lemme guess, another date gone wrong?" For a moment, he looked relieved after recognizing the voice. Not long, he sighed exasperatedly again.

"No chiz. The girl was annoyingly talkative and girly! She kept on dragging me from place to place I don't wanna go. Not to mention, a crybaby," Beck rolled his eyes at that, reminiscing the time they went to a haunted house.

The man on the other line chortled, "Man, you must've looked like a mess handling the 'crybaby'. How did the date end?"

"I told her we wouldn't work out; she cried even louder! So I bought her ice cream and drop her at her house,"

"That's it? Poor lady,"

Beck snorted, "Poor lady? Poor me! I think my ears were bleeding when I drove home. I don't think I can survive with another date like that. I give up. This was your idea in the first place, anyway,"

"Aww, c'mon, man! This was only your third time. Just give it a try one last time,"

This got Beck thinking. He agreed with Andre to do these ridiculous dates with girls. He hasn't been in a serious date before, that's why. He's just simply uninterested with it. But he thought since he has exiguous knowledge with this kind of stuffs, why not give it a try? But then again, three times should be enough. He doesn't want another psycho ruining his night and weekend. Sighing for the umpteenth time of the day, he simply said, "Nah, I think I'll pass."

There was a brief silence. Beck swore he could feel Andre shaking his head in disapproval through the phone.

"Beck, Beck, Beck. You, my man, are wasting the time of your life. You're still a young man, a handsome one, at that. Live for a while," he sounded like a father there for a second, but then he continued, "Don't you think it's time for you to get your butt off that dumb RV of yours?!"

Beck's eyes widened and his eyebrows scrunched, "Okay, that's offensive! No one calls my beloved RV dumb!"

"You're getting off topic!"

"Well, you called my RV dumb!"

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry!"

Beck gave a curt nod, albeit Andre can't see him, "Good."

"Alright, going back. There's this girl I know—"

Beck scoffed, knowing where this is going, "Look, Andre. I don't wa—"

"Stop interrupting!" Beck jolted up in shock at his sudden outburst, and sighed in relief that it's nothing serious.

"As I was saying," Andre continued, "There's this girl I know who can sing, act and dance. She's pretty, too and is just your average high school girl. I say she's the perfect girl for you. I don't know your type of girls, but I guarantee you'll like her. Her name's Tori Vega. I'll call her later, and both of you can go out tomorrow night."

Beck rolled his eyes and chuckled deeply in which you can sense slight bitterness, "Hah, you guarantee? Yeah, right, she's more likely your type and it seems like you do like her."

Andre flinched on the phone. He doesn't need to know, he thought. "If I like her then I wouldn't call her FOR YOU," he tried to cover up. _That should do the trick_.

"Andre, I don't want to—"

"Nonsense! I'll call her now,"

"But—"

"No buts!"

"I really don—"

"_BYE!_"

***Beep, Beep, Beep***

Great, Beck thought, another loser. He decided to forget about it and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**ლ****(Beck**_**and**_**Jade)****ლ**

Beck glanced at his watch. Only thirty minutes has passed since his date started. He can't wait for this to end again. Tori, his date, is according to what Andre had said. She can sing well, that's a fact, but not good enough for Beck. She also goes to Hollywood Arts, Beck's school. Oh yeah, he thought, she's the _Make it Shine _girl, booriiing. No wonder she's wearing a sparkly pink halter top with a big gold star on the middle and a white shiny pants. What, are we going to the disco or something? Don't get him wrong; he likes Tori. She's pretty, nice, talented, and better than the other girls he dated. But she's not Beck's type. It's either she's too perfect or too cliché as a girl—nothing's unique. In the eyes of most boys, she's the perfect girl for them. But Beck's not most boys. Same with his type. He doesn't like most girls. He likes someone with a unique and special aspect.

One thing he hates about Tori is her nosy attitude. Whenever Beck receives a text message, Tori would always take a peek on his phone. Like seriously, she isn't even his girlfriend! He was snapped out of his trance when he felt Tori tugging his arm toward a nearby café. Once inside, Tori scanned the whole room for a table and found one, which was near the large window. They made their way to the small rounded table with two chairs.

Waiting for a waiter was awkward for Tori. Beck just has his head on his hand watching bystanders and passersby on the window. Oh gosh, Tori nervously thought, he looks bored. What's taking the waiter so long? Tori simply sighed and started to rummage through her purse. She took out her face powder, lipstick, and eyeliner.

Beck glanced at her direction and squinted his eyes wondering what she was doing. He rolled his eyes when he realized she was going to reattach her makeup. _Typical girls_.

Seconds later, the waiter arrived—correction… _waitress_. She was wearing a red short-sleeved button-up shirt that hugged her curves tightly, and a black pencil skirt that ends just above her knees. Her heels were black and her black hair has loose curls. She looks about their age and she wore a stoic face, but she's still nonetheless gorgeous.

As soon as she approached them, she only tilted her head as a sign of taking their orders with the still same expression. Her eyes traveled from Beck to Tori. Seeing as Tori is busy putting lipstick in front of her compact mirror, she turned to Beck again, head still slanted to the side.

Beck was confused as to why she wasn't talking and why she looked like her eyes were boring unto his soul. At first he thought she was checking him out. Understanding her raised eyebrow, he shook his head and ordered.

"I'll take the hash brown patties and coleslaw,"

The waitress nodded and took a small pad out of her breast pocket with a pen attached to it. She turned to look at Tori. The girl is still too busy to notice anything. Beck can tell that the waitress was getting annoyed. Her emotionless look turned to a grim expression. She exhaled rather hardly like a bull ready to attack a red blanket. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath to hold back her anger; she doesn't want to cause a scene.

"Miss," she smiled sweetly that could be mistaken as sarcastic and fake. Never mind. It is sarcastic and fake.

Tori still didn't look up. Of course, this aggravated the waitress. She repeatedly took deep breaths slowly to release her rage. Beck noticed the waitress' impatience. He tapped Tori's arm and she brought her gaze slightly at him—her main focus is still on the mirror.

"Yup?" Tori asked not paying much attention to him.

"Uh, Tori. It's your turn to order," Beck awkwardly said.

"Oh, I'll have the same as yours,"

Beck looked up at the waitress, "Make that two," he smiled apologetically.

The waitress took a quick look at him then back at the paper, "I'm not deaf. I heard her, brainless shaggy," she clicked her pen close.

Beck smirked amusedly, "Brainless shaggy? Is that how you treat your customers? I have a name, you know,"

The waitress put her pad back on her breast pocket and crossed her arms before facing Beck uninterested, "Well, for stupid-haired guys with no common sense, yes. And keep your name to yourself. I don't need to be reminded of another idiot,"

She took a glimpse at Tori one last time as she turned her back from them, "And I seriously remember this to be a café, not a movie studio for a horror film," she muttered quietly, but loud enough for Beck to hear; his smirk widened at this. And with that, she strode away.

**ლ****(Beck**_**and**_**Jade)****ლ**

Beck leant his head back on the chair. He lost again to a stranger in Online Scrabble. Was he really intellectually lacking? He blew his messy hair—all the thinking drove him crazy—from his face. From the corner of his eyes he saw that Tori has just finished with her makeup. She put back her eyeliner in her purse and faced Beck. She smiled sheepishly and asked if she looked okay. Beck analyzed her face carefully, and boy, she sure did put a lot of foundation. "You look fine," was Beck's bored reply.

A little while later, the same waitress was walking towards their table holding a tray of their orders. She still has the same face a while ago as she put their food down. A scowl formed on her face that was barely noticed by both of them when her eyes briefly moved to glance at Tori.

She turned around, and just when she was about to take a step away from them, Tori frowned, "Umm, excuse me? I'm pretty sure this wasn't what I ordered,"

Of course, being a feisty waitress she is, looked over her shoulder and retorted, "I'm sorry. Maybe if you weren't focused on turning yourself into a zombie, your little brain would function properly to realize that I served you right,"

Tori was provoked by her sharp answer, but she shrugged it off reminding herself that she's Tori, goody two-shoes Tori. Tories don't fight back.

The waitress was half way through the table of the customer who has just come not long ago until Tori called out to her again, "Wait!"

She stopped in her tracks and Tori paused. She came back again and Tori could tell she's annoyed by her expression but she doesn't care about that right now, "What?"

"I asked for bagels and fra—"

"Look, if you can't shut that mouth of yours from complaining when I gave you exactly what you asked for then don't even bother coming here at all,"

Tori's eyes widened and gasped, clearly offended. The long-forgotten Beck watched in amusement as he took a bite of his hash brown patty. He has never seen an employee argumentative as she is to the customers. Usually, they would just ignore the fact that they're right and give them what they wanted because as they always say, _The customers are always right_, and they don't want to lose their jobs. But knowing where this is going, he needs to put a stop to it.

"Uhh, Tori, you said you'll have the sa—"

Tori abruptly stood up, considering that was the last straw, forgetting that she's Tori for a while. She said, "I don't like your attitude,"

"I don't like you,"

"Okay, that's it. I'm calling your manager. I'll reprimand you," Tori picked up her coleslaw to show the manager that she served her wrong. She took one step but her foot slammed against the leg of their table. She unintentionally let go of her coleslaw, which landed unto the waitress' shirt.

There was complete silence throughout the whole café. All pairs of eyes were directed to them: parents, children, couples, grandparents, personnel, etc. Tori was frozen from her spot. Beck was gaping at them and the waitress… Well, her face was all red, smoke coming out of her ears and nose… Then she cracked her knuckles.

"You," she spoke slowly, then, "_**IMBECILE!**__"_

She attacked her like no tomorrow.

She jumped on her back and started pulling her hair off, telling her to go to hell. A lot of customers backed away from the scene and some left the place. Beck tried to pry the waitress off of Tori but to no avail.

The kitchen's double doors bursted open, and the manager and other workers came out, "What's going o—holy cow! _Jade!_"

Tori managed to escape her suffocating grip. She grabbed Beck's arm tightly and pulled him out of the café. Beck looked back to see that Jade, according to the manager, was following them with a speed of ten times faster than both teenagers. Finally, the two of them reached Beck's car. Tori pushed Beck unto the driver's seat as she quickly slid in the passenger's seat.

"_DRIVE! DRIVE!_ C'mon!" Tori kept on slapping Beck's arm, which made him have a reason to get annoyed by her even more.

"Alright! Alright!"

By the time Beck started the engine, Jade stood in front of his car, "Hey! You two are never getting away with this! It's bad enough that you ruined my shirt; I just bought it and it was expensive! But if you don't pay for your food I'll stab you numerous times using my sharp scissors and bury you to the ground! My boss will charge me for this!"

For a while Beck just sat there, completely shocked from Jade's extent to explosion. She really was an interesting girl, he thought. He opened his door from the side, and got out of his car. Jade was glaring at him harshly, which made him smirk at her. Her tough attitude entertains him. He came close to her—too close, mind you. He had invaded her personal space. He leaned into her right ear and handed her a paper-like object; she didn't see what it was and her mind was bothered by the fact that this guy was close to pressing his body to hers.

"Here's your payment," he whispered to her ear, soft and slow that made her feel a shiver through her whole body.

Sensing the unexpected quiver of the fierce waitress, he created some space between them and smirked, once again, in victory.

They just stared at each other for a minute, neither of them breaking the contact. The moment was ruined by the café's owner calling out to Jade. She looked away from Beck and turned her attention to him. She grimaced knowing what'll happen next.

"Jade! What were you thinking?! I told you to always calm down!"

She rolled her eyes. She was obviously expecting this. It seems like she has done this an awful lot. Beck only stood there watching their argument unfold. He took his time to observe the owner. He looks like he's in his early forties. _Hmm, he looks like he's one of those fancy rich men._ He was caught up in examining the owner that he didn't notice him looking at him.

"I'm sorry, sir, for what happened earlier. Is there anything we can do for you in return for the unpleasant incident?" he asked, looking genuine with his offer. At the background, he heard Jade grunt.

"No, no. It's fi—Oh, wait," a smug smile was plastered on Beck's face, " Actually… _there is,_" he said slowly with a hint of mischief. He took a quick glance at Jade to which she widened her eyes and squeeze her eyebrows together as if warning him not to go through it.

This went unnoticed by the owner and went on, "And what may that be?"

"I can come to your café once _every day_ and you have to serve me my order _for free,"_

"Okay, continue," the owner doesn't seem to look fazed by the idea of giving free food. Beck scoffed inwardly knowing that he was right about him being wealthy. Obviously, he's one of those cocky businessmen, he thought.

"And I want _her_," Beck pointed to Jade, "to be my waitress,"

The owner flinched a bit that wasn't conspicuous … but not for Beck. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but decided to ignore it.

"Uh-Okay," he seemed reluctant.

"_And_," Beck added, "_**She has to wear a maid outfit**_,"

Both Jade and her boss' eyes went wide as saucers, "What?!" Jade looks irritated.

"You heard me," Beck still wore his smug expression.

Jade bolted towards him, but was held back by the proprietor. She tried to fight him off her, but since she might get in a much bigger trouble, she calmed herself down. He let go of Jade and turned to Beck collecting his cool; he doesn't want to look dubious to his customer who became his vicious worker's victim, "F-Fine," _Oh chiz, I just stuttered._

This made Beck look at him more suspiciously. He's bound to find out what's going on. And Jade, she disregarded the fact that her boss stammered and looked more annoyed than earlier, "**WHAT!?** No! I don't want to serve him and wear a thing that I despise just as much as Sinjin!"

_Trust me, I don't, too_, was what he wanted to say but instead, he sighed and warningly said, "Jade,"

While Jade and the owner were discussing "matters", Beck was thinking, _Sinjin? Where have I heard that name before? Wait, isn't he the nerdy kid in my school?_

"Okay, that's enough! Since you're being stubborn and you caused _a random man_," (Gee, what a thoughtful man), "to pay nothing for my food, this is coming out of your paycheck. You're getting your salary in a lesser amount! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to my office and have a word with my son,"

"No! You ca—"

"JADE! My decision's final! Be happy I didn't fire you and this is all I did. No more second say,"

Jade pouted and crossed her arms under her chest, "Fine!"

And with that, her boss strode away.

Jade glared at Beck intensely, "You! Whoever you are—"

"Beck. The name's Beck,"

"Okay then, _Peck_," she paused, "What kind of name is—"

"Beck! Beck with a **B**!"

"Fine! _**B**_eckkk," Jade said, making sure to emphasize his name hardly, "I'm warning you. I am not the merciful person in this world—opposite of that, actually. I'll find a way to get. Back. At. You!" With one last scowl, she walked back to the café.

Beck watched as her hips swayed and wolf whistled. _She's one interesting lady, a hooot lady, that's for sure._

**ლ****(Beck**_**and**_**Jade)****ლ**

**A/N:** Okay, that was crappy. I'm sorry if you find this disturbing. Oh, and if you're thinking that the forty-year old man, who is Jade's boss, is the one I described who'll have little moments with Jade, then _you're wrong_. You'll find out who he is in the later chapters. I gave a hint as a matter of fact. If you squint, you'll figure it out. Once again, he's not Sinjin. Anyway, I'm really distressed because I didn't get the chance to buy Ariana's album, _Yours Truly_, last year. My cousin was encouraging me to buy it later, but my mom won't let me. Besides, there may be no copies anymore. To all those who have it, then lucky you =( I heard she's releasing a new album next time. I want to buy it but we don't have a CD player, hehe =3 Another reason why my mom refused to let me buy it. When is Liz Gillies gonna release one? =( Anyhow, I'll post the next chapter ASAP. Classes will start on June 9, though. And I need to begin studying next week already. But no worries; I won't let you all down (if someone is even reading this). I love you all, my darlings! Oh, if you have any constructive criticisms, feel free to review it. Until next time! I'll be having a walk on sunshine now!

"_Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulder. I should be wiser and realize that I've gooot~"_

**#LSS #Problem**


End file.
